


Hide and Seek

by dyingphil



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER
Genre: Comedy, Delulu central but to a fault, Magic, Maybe angst, Other, Platonic relationships only - Freeform, Yeonjun - Freeform, tomorrowxtogether, txt, txts best friend au, y/n, y/n life with a twist, you enter their life in the most unlikely way ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyingphil/pseuds/dyingphil
Summary: You wake up one morning in a living room that isn’t yours. Everything only gets weirder after that.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. I’m a witch not a magician

Your grades are good enough, social life good enough, your looks... good enough. Personality is good enough. You don’t have any special talents really. Some people can sing and dance- you can make really good ramen and can block out any information that you find displeasing.

so really, you have nothing to complain about, but as you walk home from school after a storm, a car speeds passed you and water that pooled up on the side of the road splashes you, soaking you wet; this is when you realize, you don’t have anything to be excited about either.

Honestly, you’re unhappy with your life. You love your family, and your friends are nice enough to miss, but there has always been a feeling of... loss. As if you’re missing out on something. It’s too late though. You’re a lost cause and will never be interesting. That’s what you believe.  
  


So, you’re still walking, and your socks are soaked so every step you make is uncomfortable and slushes. Your pants are sticking to your legs and your shirt is see through so everyone can see your hot pink bra, but it’s not like you care, you’re already over today.

”hey” someone calls out to you. You stop walking and turn around. Behind you was a table set up with a woman with long white hair and a brown raggedy dress sat there.   
  


“are... you talking to me?” You don’t remember seeing her there when you passed by- In fact you know you didn’t see her. You would have surely noticed her long wart nose and leather skin.

”yes! Come here!” At first you hesitated but you didn’t exactly know how to say no so you just walk over to her. 

There were weird items laid on the table. Wood carvings of monkeys, colorful rocks, some hand crafted necklaces. Beaded bracelets, nothing you haven’t seen before.

  
“you seem nice enough, how about helping an old witch and taking something off my hands” she smiles unusually wide.

”I don’t need anything from here” the witch laughs.

”just because you don’t need it doesn’t mean you shouldn’t have it”

”I don’t really wear jewelry I’m sorry” you start to walk off but she stops you again.

”wait I have other things! Look at this!” She pulls out a jar seemingly out of no where- just like the cartoons.   
  


“what is it?” You look at the red substance with curiosity 

“unicorn blood”

“you think I’m stupid?”   
  
“okay, okay fine, I can see you’re not easily amused. Tell me, what do you think about magic”

”are you going to show me a card trick?” The witch rolls her eyes

“Give me a break I’m a witch, not a magician-“ she pulls out a mirror. The handle and frame glowing gold with various colored gems decorating it.   
  


“it’s pretty” you admit 

“5 dollars. it looks like you could use something interesting in your life” you feel slightly offended and hand over the money, and take the mirror harshly. You begin to storm off and then realize that you had just been conned. You turn around to demand your money back but the witch is gone.

...

That night was normal. You got home, showered, ate, tried to do some homework but then decided you’d rather waste your life watching videos online. The usual.

You scroll through social media before bed but seeing everyone have a fun interesting life made you depressed. You toss your phone to the side and something shines in the corner of your eye. The mirror you bought from the old witch was on your night stand next to you. You sit up and grab it, looking at your reflection.

”interesting... I wonder how that feels” you set the mirror back down and lay back on your bed. Your eyes focus on the gray ceiling above you and you slowly drift off.

it feels like you only had your eyes closed for a few seconds. You open them again, this time the ceiling is white, and you’re no longer on the comfort of your bed, but on a hard floor.

for a moment you were frozen from confusion, but then your body jerks up. Your head turning around frantically.

No longer are you in your small bedroom, but you’re in the living room of an apartment you’ve never seen before.


	2. Hiding behind Choi Beomgyus Trash Can

“What... the fuck” you get up from the ground, still in your pajamas, which was gray sweatpants and an over large black Tshirt. Your hair still braided.

“Where are my shoes!?” You look down at your socked feet. You start your search for you shoes- and phone too. 

You start in the living room, you check behind couches, move some clothes around, and even check behind the TV. No luck there. The kitchen was also a fail- you found nothing but dirty dishes and an over filling trash can.

Next, you try the bedrooms. You figure that the people who lived here were boys, because of all the clothes you found and the place was a mess, making it even harder to find your shoes and phone. The apartment was more like a dorm. Two rooms with bunk beds and one single room.

“This is so weird oh my god I just wanna leaveeee” you mutter to yourself as you exit the single bedroom, still no luck.

Then, you heard the front door open, followed by voices.

“AHHH IM SO TIRED!”

“I call shower first!”

“That’s no fair!”

“I’m older deal with it!” You hear the voices getting closer. You freak out and retreat back into the single bedroom. Your panicking in a strange room in a strange place, so you do the only thing sensible. You hide. In the closet”.

To your utmost terror, you hear the bedroom door open. You stay silent and come up with a plan on your head. You’re going to wait for them to fall asleep and then you’ll quietly leave. Forget your shoes, forget your phone- well...

Anyways, after a long time of waiting, you finally decide it’s safe for you to leave. You so lowly open the closet and crawl out. You can hear the soft breathing of a person sleeping. You crawl until you’re in the hallways- luckily this dude sleeps with his door open.

You stand up and speed to the front door. You’re relieved and fling the door open. Finally you can be out of this weird situation and-

You can’t leave. Like you’re really trying, but it’s like there was an invisible wall that stopped you. You shoved against thin air but it was like you were trying to shove through a brick wall. You even slammed your hands against it.

The hallway light turns on and you panic again, so you crouch down and hide behind the trash can. What? Thinking fast isnt one of your strong suits.

“Dude you seriously gotta get checked by a doctor” someone says

“My farts don’t smell that bad” two boys enter the kitchen. One goes to the fridge while the other leans against the sink.

Your heart is thumping against your chest and you seriously don’t understand what you did to deserve this.

Hopefully, they’ll just go back to sleep and you’ll figure out how to-

“AHH WHAT THE FUCK!” Too late, you’ve been found. And it’s a face you actually recognize. Choi Beomgyu, what were you doing hiding behind Choi Beomgyus trash!?

The scream woke up the rest of the people in the house, three more boys came out. All of the boys from the famous boy group Tomorrow x Together. Of course you know them, their faces were plastered everywhere and some of your friends were obsessed with them. You liked their songs and thought they were talented but you’re more of a BTS kind of gal.

“SASAENG! ITS A SASAENG!” Soobin screams, pointing at you 

“GET OUT!” Taehyun yells 

“I CANT” you yell back.

“Yes you can!” Yeonjun grabs you and opens the front door. He tries to shove you out but just like before it proved futile. It was actually awkward, having your face squished in thin air.

“What the...” Yeonjun lets go of you and looks visibly shook.

“Let’s just call a manager” Taehyun suggests 

“Make sure it’s a female manager” Huening Kai says.

“You’re going to stay here until she comes.” Yeonjun makes you sit down on the couch.

“What are you doing here?” Beomgyu asks you

“Isn’t it obvious? She’s a sasaeng, probably trying to steal our things to sell. Also, don’t talk to her Beomgyu” Yeonjun says. The six of you were in the living room. You sitting on the couch while the five boys stand in front of you.

“I’m not a sasaeng!” You defend yourself 

“Then why are you here?” Beomgyu continues to question.

“I don’t know I just woke up here! I don’t even have my shoes dude!” The boys look down at your feet and you feel weird so you hide them. 

There’s a knock on the door and Yeonjun lets out a sigh of relief and goes to answer it. You’re shaking and afraid. Are you going to go to jail? You can’t survive prison!

“She was hiding behind the trash can and we tried to shove her out but she wouldn’t budge! It was like she was a wall!” Yeonjun explains to the manager.

“Where is she?” She asks him.

“Right there” he points at you, but her face is blank. She doesn’t see you.

“Have you all been drinking? Where even did you get alcohol?” She turns to the boys.

“What? She’s right there!” Yeonjun says again. The manager sighs and rubs her eyes.

“I get it. You’re tired, you had a long schedule today. Boys, please get some rest” she smiles at the five boys and takes her leave, leaving everyone, even you, with wide mouths.


	3. 5 jerks and a chair

“So you’re saying you went to sleep and woke up here?” Soobin questions

“Yes! And I tried leaving but we all know how that turned out” you say

“Maybe we just have to try a new approach” Taehyun says

So begins various ways of trying to get you out. At first all five boys teamed up to push you out but just as before it was useless.

Next they sat you on an office chair and pushed you towards the door. You crash and fall alongside the chair.

Then, you got on Soobins back and he was told to run through the doorways since the boys were still able to walk out. He made it through but you hit the invisible shield and slammed onto the ground.

Yeonjun was frustrated and tired. They all had to wake up early tomorrow and the stress of their schedule got to him.

“OH MY GOD JUST LEAVE!” He harshly grabs you by your bicep and tries shoving you through, and when that didn’t work he threw you. You slammed into the shield and fell onto your knees, you and your body tired of being thrown around, this made you snap.

“You think I wanna be here with five jerks who have done nothing but yell and hurt me!” You scream at them, tears pooling in your eyes and your voice shaking “you’re all jerks!”

Then, you get up and run to the bathroom and lock yourself in there. Honestly, you’re a bit embarrassed for causing such a scene but at the same time did you lie? Exactly

“I think she’s mad” Taehyun says

“I’m mad too! She’s the weirdo who came here yet she’s making me seem like the bad guy!” Yeonjun defends himself

“Look, I don’t know what she’s doing here but she can’t leave and the staff didn’t see her when she came in, not to mention we haven’t been the most welcoming so she’s probably scared and tired too, and you being a jerk didnt help” Huening Kai says

“Me? You were the one who suggested we wheel her out on the office chair!”

“Shut up! Everyone get some rest, we have a schedule tomorrow. We’ll figure something out tomorrow” Soobin orders and the four boys listen to his leader.

Yeonjun has to pass the restroom to get to his room. He sees the light on and knows you’re in there. He thinks about knocking and apologizing and even goes as far as lifting up his fist to knock, but he decided other wise last minute. He lowers his hand and goes to his room.

Meanwhile, you’re sitting in the bathtub crying, trying not to be heard.

...

I’m the morning you wake up in the tub. Your neck hurts and you feel like shit. You rinse your face off with water and brush your teeth with your finger and toothpaste because you didn’t want to feel gross.

When you leave the restroom, the apartment is empty.  Good  you think.

So, the door doesn’t work. What about the window? You walk over to the one in the living room and open it. It’s pretty high up, and when you try putting your hand out it’s blocked by the same air shield as the door.

“WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!” You throw yourself on the ground- not even wanting to sit on those jerks couch. Your stomach growls and you realize you’re fucking hungry.

“I won’t sit on their couch but I’ll gladly eat their food” you smirk too yourself and stand up. You don’t know much about boys but you hear that they eat a lot. Well, luckily, teenage girls can eat more.

You open the fridge ready for your revenge but to your dismay you found nothing but milk and oranges. Lots and lots of oranges. You do the only thing you can and eat like 15 oranges. The trash is over filling and it smelled bad and bothered you so you grabbed the trash bag and chucked it out the window. You watched it fall until it hit the ground.

“Must be nice” the rest of the day is spent by you staring out the window and watched time pass. After the sun sets and the stars come out is when the five boys return. You hear the door unlocking and you dash behind the couch to hide.

The boys are noisy once again, arguing about who knows what.

“Hey” Beomgyu finds you and holds up a bag of chicken“wanna eat?”

Your stomach is hurting and you put your pride aside for food.

Everyone sits around the floor table and starts eating like animals- including yourself. The chicken tasted good even though it wasn’t spicy.

You’re sitting between Beomgyu and Huening Kai, right across from you is Yeonjun, between Soobin and Taehyun. You six ate in awkward silence for a while, and since Yeonjun was sitting across from you, you didn’t dare look up because his face pissed you off so much.

Huening Kai senses tension

“Hey, what’s your name?”He looks at you.

“It’s.... y/n” You awkwardly set down your drink.

“Oh... cool name”

You roll your eyes “No it’s not”

“Why do you say that?” Soobin asks. You feel your cheeks heat up.

“Nevermind” you say

“We can call your family and figure things out from there. What’s their numbers?” Taehyun asks you

“Right that’s a good idea! Uh... I don’t know their number by memory” you embarrassingly admit.

“That’s fine. Where do you live?”

“I live...” you try to remember but your mind blanks.

“Their names? What’s your last name?” Taehyun tries again. It feels like there’s a frog stuck in your throat.

“I... can’t remember. I only remember the day before this all happened” Nevermind the fact that you can’t leave this apartment, or that you have no idea how you turned up here. Who are you? You have a family, and a home, you know that, but you can’t remember any names, details, or faces.

The boys noticed the distraught look on your face.

“What? You seriously can’t remember your home address!” Yeonjun snacks his tongue.

“Nows not the time Yeonjun.” Soobin looks at you “we have to go practice, you should shower and watch some television. Relax a little.”

You didn’t have any clothes obviously but Taehyun was kind enough you let you borrow some of his sweats and a t shirt. The five boys left to practice and you remained imprisoned in the apartment.

The shower was refreshing but you felt weird wearing Taehyuns clothes. He was the closest in size to you but even then the sleeves were too long and you had to tie a shoe lace around your waist to keep the sweats from dropping.

You don’t want to watch TV, but you turn it on to have some sound in the background. The last two days have been confusing and lonely. Your only company were 5 boys who are always busy and when they’re not they’re trying to get rid of you, but that doesn’t matter now.

“How is it that even when you wear name brand clothing you still look average?” You hear a familiar voice and look up. It was the witch! She’s in the TV, right in the middle of a drama confession scene under the cherry blossoms

“I’m going crazy” you rub your eyes.

“No, everything is in fact real” The witch reaches out of the TV, her bony fingers grab themselves on the bottom of the TV and she pulls herself out with much struggle. You would have helped but for obvious reasons you were terrified.

She falls face first on the ground and stands up, some cherry blossom petals still in her hair, but they were glitching. The witch smacks her tongue but ignored them.

“You just- you’re a w-witch” you stutter with wide eyes.

“And you’re hopeless” she rolls her eyes “I trap you with 5 idols but you’re still the same average Y/N”

“First of all, you’re rude, second of all, YOU DID THIS TO ME!?” You stand up with your fists clenched.

“You’re not smart either, hopefully that’ll change with your character development” the witch walks over to the fridge and opens it, she smiles when she sees all the oranges and takes one.

“I want to go home! Take me home!” You demand

“Not with that attitude”

“Listen here you witch-“

“Anna”

“HUH?”

“My name is Anna”

“Well, listen here Anna. Ever since I met you weird things have been happening and I’m losing my memory. Put everything back the way it used to be!” Anna bites into her orange.

“Can’t” she says

“Why!?”

“Because if you want to go back home you’ll have to figure that out yourself. It’s more  interesting that way”

“You damn witch! I don’t even have clothes! I need under wear and bras!”

“Fine” Anna snaps her fingers and a pile of cute lace bra and panties fall on top of you, piling around you “I’m leaving now, Until next time” she starts walking towards the window

“Wait how do get out of here!” You follow after her

“Look in the mirror and find out” she opens the window and throws herself out. You run after her and look down at where she would have fallen but there was nothing.


End file.
